El edén de mis sueños
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: El edén de mis sueños se ha marchitado, me llevaré aquellos besos brujos que me diste ayer, aquellos que nunca olvidaré.
1. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei: Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron las respectivas nomnbre: "El edén de mis sueños" y el resúmen de éste fic, provienen de la canción de Anabantha que inspiró el fic.

**N/A:** Recién salidito del horno ^^ , doy inicio con mi tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad 30 vicios. Ésto será una colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots dedicados a Shiryu y su novia xP.

Por primera vez luego de muchos años de escribir fics, decidí dejar a los sexys dorados en paz y ponerme a molestar a quien fue mi primer amor en Saint Seiya. Si, señoras y señores, Shiryu de Dragón fue el primer Santo por el que suspiré xD jaja, en mi defensa diré que tenía seis años jajaja.

En fin, también decidí que ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo con la pobre de Shunrei, por el rayo de Zeus que de ésta chica nadie se acuerda, si es _re_-simpática la niña. Por ello los elegí como mi claim, que a mí si me gusta el ShiryuXShunrei ¡únanse por un fandom con más de ellos!

Bueno, ya no los aburro más y vayamos al fic. Todas sus opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidas ;)

* * *

.

**Bienvenida**

.

.**  
**

Aquí estás de nuevo, herido, triste, pero vivo y aquí conmigo. Y eso es lo que más me destroza, Shiryu. Es como si no me conocieras, como si no me sintieras tú también, como si yo no existiera y lo único que fuera importante para tu subsistencia fuera ella: Athena.

¡Estoy aquí junto a ti con un demonio!

Pero, no vale la pena gritar. Como si te importara lo que digo. Me siento aquí, junto a ti cada día, te sonrío, te abrazo, te beso, te vivo, te muero; pero no te importa, simplemente nada que venga de mí te importa y te tomas el lujo de ignorarme, de quitarme del camino, de pisar mis sentimientos, de tomar cada una de las venas de mi ser y dejarme desangrando.

A veces quisiera dejar de ser insegura, frágil, fácil; que un día despertaras y no supieras nada de mí, que me buscaras y yo no esté, que me llamaras y yo no respondiera y que no pudieras adivinar que es lo que haré después, como me comportaré al instante siguiente.

Cómo me gustaría ser un misterio, un enigma y que te pararas frente a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, con desesperación por no saber quién soy. Ser una extraña de la cual no puedas obtener nada, ni una sonrisa siquiera, para la cual no tienes nada que esperar.

Cuanto quisiera ser así y que me vieras así, que buscaras maneras de sorprenderme, de mantenerme a tu lado, que supieras que si yo quiero me iré, que sintieras la necesidad de que me quedara y que no dieras nada por sentado conmigo.

Quisiera ser una _femme fatale_, de esas que se alaban tanto y no ser una apuesta segura, una constante, un objeto que se quedará porque, simplemente, sabes que lo hará.

Soy patética, esa es la verdad, así es como yo funciono, porque sin ti no puedo ni respirar, porque contigo me siento aún más sola. Busco cambiarte a ti, cuando el verdadero problema soy yo, que pretendo ser tu centro de atención, cuando siempre hay alguien más importante que yo en tu cabeza. Cuando pretendo que cambies y me mires una sola vez sólo a mí. Que vengas de la nada y me abraces, que me tomes la mano y me lleves a pasear.

Estás ciego, Shiryu, estás ciego desde el primer día que dejaste China. Ciego desde el día en que viste a Seiya otra vez, ciego desde el día en que Athena te dio una orden por primera vez…quizá tus ojos ya no ven más la luz ahora, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no veías el mundo ¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo? ¿Qué necesidad tengo de regresar a ti y agarrarme fuerte?

Patética ¿lo ves?

Quiero a mi príncipe de regreso, mis pláticas absurdas, mis paseos, mis risas, mis cartas, mis silencios mientras acariciabas mi cabello, mi vida…lo quiero todo: ¡te quiero A TI de regreso! No me importa lo que tengas que dejar atrás, no me importa sobre quien hay que pasar; lo quiero todo de vuelta y a ti con ese todo.

Vuelves, pero no quiero que te vayas, otra vez. Es inevitable ¿cierto? Ella sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos y tú te desvanecerás en un parpadeo. Sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás. Porque haces lo correcto ¿verdad? Morirás por ella porque…así debe ser ¿o no?

—Bienvenido, Shiryu.

—Shunrei, te extrañé mucho.

—Tus ojos…otra vez.

—Otra vez—sonrió—. Pero te tengo a ti a mi lado, así todo está bien ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Soy patética.

Patéticamente enamorada de ti y de lo que NO eres.

.

.


	2. Promesas

**Promesas**

**.**

**.  
**

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. El sonido de la cascada rompiendo contra las rocas del fondo sencillamente se disolvió en el aire; mismo aire que dejó de sentir, a pesar de ser consciente que su cabello y sus ropas jugueteaban con el viento.

Sólo había oscuridad y silencio.

Oscuridad y el golpeteo en su pecho de un corazón agonizante, despedazándose tan lenta y dolorosamente que pensó que los dioses no podían ser más crueles con su sufrimiento.

Él dijo que siempre estarían juntos, que nunca iban a separarse, que iba a protegerla por sobre todas las cosas y que la acompañaría en todo momento. Pero, una vez más, él se había ido para proteger a Athena y en compañía de alguien que no era ella.

¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas promesas? ¿A dónde se habían ido sus palabras?

Palabras.

Sólo eran eso: viles, crueles e hipócritas palabras que ahora simplemente eran sonidos carentes de sentido. Carentes de verdad. ¿Qué haría con ellas? Si no estaba él para decirlas no servían de nada.

—"_Nunca nos separaremos"._

—"_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado"._

—"_Nunca más estarás sola…"_— ¿y cómo creía él que se sentía ahora?

Era una tonta. Tantas palabras que se guardó para decirlas en otro momento, tantas cosas que debió decirle antes de que se marchara. Debió decirle que lo amaba en cuanto volvió a verlo, decirle que era la única persona capaz de comprenderla, que una sola sonrisa suya le iluminaba el día. Pero fue muy ilusa al pensar que podría decirlo después, en un mejor momento…que tendría mucho tiempo por delante que compartir.

Muy tonta al no recordar que Athena estaba sobre cualquier cosa o persona. Que estaba sobre ella.

De pronto se sintió furiosa, pero Shunrei no sabía lo que era estar furiosa. Tampoco sabía cómo sacar su enojo para que éste dejara de aplastarle el pecho. Lo único que ella sabía hacer era llorar de tristeza, de dolor…de furia; pero ya no lo quería más, no quería continuar derramando más lágrimas por culpa de él, porque con cada una que le mojaba las mejillas, sentía que su alma se secaba.

Las limpió con el dorso de su mano y miró el cielo, contemplando las estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el firmamento desde que Shiryu se fue. Algunas caían hacia abajo, perdiéndose en el horizonte: muertas. Pero otras surcaban el cielo en direcciones distintas: la primera fue una muy grande que se perdió entre la constelación de Tauro, después una más a Virgo y aún cuando no quería, su respiración se agitó y nuevas lágrimas frustraron sus deseos de no seguir llorando. Sabía que en algún momento dos de esas estrellas se elevarían hacia la constelación de Dragón y Libra respectivamente; tigre y dragón morirían esa noche dejándola sola.

Quizá Shiryu de Dragón fuera un mentiroso, quizá lo único que no había aprendido del maestro Dohko era a cumplir sus promesas. A simplemente callarse. Pero ella sí sabía hacerlo, ella cumplía sus promesas a costa de lo que fuera, por eso mismo se prometió a sí misma que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por él.

Si volvía: bienvenido seas, diría. Y si no, elevaría una plegaria diaria por su alma. Pero ni una lágrima más.

.

.


	3. Misterio sin resolver

**Misterio sin resolver**

.

.

Dohko de Libra había vivido más de lo que era humanamente posible (o aceptable), por ello había visto muchas cosas y conocido a tantas personas que ya no era capaz de dar una cifra estimada. También, por los Cinco Picos habían pasado, uno tras otro, cientos de niños que terminaban por convertirse en Santos. Por convertirse en hombres que a los escasos quince años ya sabían demasiado de la vida y sobre todo, demasiado de la muerte.

Había vivido lo suficiente para amarlos como a sus propios hijos y había vivido para llorar sus muertes. Habían sido cientos de hijos, cientos de muertes y era, precisamente por ese elevado número, que no era capaz de comprender qué era, exactamente, lo que provocaba aquel sentimiento de adoración por la pequeña Shunrei. Su pequeña Shunrei. No comprendía porqué a veces sentía las ganas irrefrenables de meterla en una cajita de cristal y aislarla del mundo, para que nadie la tocara, para que nadie la lastimara. Él no era una persona a la que se pudiera tildar de sobreprotectora, de hecho, recordaba que en alguna ocasión Shion lo había regañado por haber llevado a Tenma al Santuario y haberse largado, dejándolo sin tutor.

Sobreprotección. Esa era la palabra que describiría perfectamente lo que sentía en aquel momento. Probablemente también podía agregarse la palabra "_celos"_, pero de eso no estaba tan seguro. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar dar un beso en la mejilla tersa y nívea de su _hija_ y sonreírle muy sincero cuando ella le preguntó cómo se veía.

—Preciosa—le había dicho y ella se sonrojó.

Se había atado el cabello en un gran moño rosa y sus labios brillaban ¿se había puesto brillo labial acaso? Pero, sobre todo lo demás, se dio cuenta que Shunrei se había pintado las uñas. Eran color verde y desentonaba total y absolutamente con el resto de su bonito vestido y moño rosados.

Quizá Dohko pasaba de los doscientos años de edad y no sabía mucho de moda. Pero sí era suficientemente capaz de notar que el verde de las uñas y el rosa de su ropa, no eran colores que una mujer usaría juntos comúnmente. Aun así, decidió no preguntar.

Shiryu interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la cascada y se inclinó frente a él con un gesto solemne, dándole las buenas tardes. Correspondió al saludo y apretó un poquito más fuerte las manos de Shunrei cuando ella lo miró y sus ojos se iluminaron. Él se había atado el largo cabello negro con una liga y había cambiado su usual traje chino color lavanda por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.

Irían a la ciudad, a la _Fiesta de Primavera_ y Dohko sentía ya no sólo que sus hijos estaban creciendo y aquella sensación de orgullo que lo embargaba siempre que los dejaba ir; sentía además una especie de sensación de paternidad (reprimida durante siglos) que le obligó a pedirle a Shiryu que la cuidara bien.

Antes de que se fueran, el anciano sacó de entre sus ropas dos sobres rojos que entregó a cada uno. Sonrió, sencillamente, no había necesidad de explicar nada. Ellos sonrieron, lo abrazaron y agradecieron emocionados.

Shiryu tomó la mano de ella y pareció reparar en el curioso color de sus uñas. Dohko habría esperado que él reaccionara indignado, curioso y que le preguntara acerca de ese curioso detalle; así, de paso, también le resolvían la duda a él mismo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro sonrió y el anciano maestro podría haber jurado que sus ojos brillaron con complicidad, como si fuera algún secreto que compartieran entre ellos y Dohko de Libra supo que moriría sin saber, jamás, el significado oculto tras las uñas de Shunrei.

—Me gustan tus uñas—murmuró Shiryu cuando llegaron a la ciudad. El ruido del tumulto, las voces alegres y la música opacaban sus voces. Había tenido que acercarse a ella y hablarle muy cerca del oído; aunque había sido sólo un pretexto para rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

No había sido un comentario hecho al azar ni un intento por iniciar una conversación, ella sabía bien que Shiryu estaba consciente del motivo de que sus uñas desentonaran con su ropa, así que se limitó a sonreír, a caminar a su lado, admirando los adornos y curioseando los puestos de comida y artesanías, cogiéndole suavemente la mano.

Hacía mucho que Shunrei no se pintaba las uñas y Shiryu se había extrañado cuando ella eligió el esmalte color verde de entre toda la gama de colores que había en la tienda, aquel día que habían ido juntos a la ciudad a comprar la despensa. Le había preguntado y ella respondió que el color le recordaba a él, al color de su armadura y que así lo sentía más cerca. Así de sencillo.

Probablemente pensarían que Shunrei estaba loca, pero aquel había sido el mayor halago que pudieron hacerle, en toda su vida, a Shiryu de Dragón.

.

.

* * *

***Sobre rojo**: Es una tradición china durante el Festival de Primavera o Año Nuevo en el calendario Chino. Se da a los niños o personas menores que uno, un sobre color rojo que contiene algo de dinero como deseo de buena suerte.


	4. Palabras prestadas

**Palabras prestadas**

.

.

¡Cuánta razón llevaba el maestro Dohko al decir: "_tu corazón es el guardián de tus palabras, no su cueva. Porque tus palabras no pueden alojarse ahí para siempre…después, les dará miedo salir"_!

Eran pequeños, Shiryu, Okko y Shunrei, cuando se sentaban frente al anciano maestro, con la cascada de Rozan azotando la armadura del Dragón en el fondo, escuchándolo narrar historias con las que ilustraba la enseñanza de aquel día. En aquel entonces Shiryu tendría siete años y escucharía aquellas palabras con total admiración, con encanto y las atesoraría eternamente, pero no sería, sino hasta otros siete años después, que las comprendería enteramente.

Su maestro no hablaba por hablar y era en ese momento que se daba cuenta que, efectivamente, al haber guardado sus palabras por tantos años, estas se negaban rotundamente a ser pronunciadas.

Había consagrado su vida a servir a Athena. Había vivido y muerto, muchas veces, por ella y por sus amigos. Había salvado al mundo tal y como las leyendas de Los Caballeros de Athena rezaban. Había llorado, había reído, había luchado…había sangrado y a cambio del dolor sólo pedía una única cosa.

Sólo la pedía a ella.

Y es cuando desearía extender los brazos y gritar "¡Te Amo!" hasta quedarse sin aire, que abre la boca y descubre que las palabras perfectas, las oraciones que, ordenadas y construidas con perfecta sintaxis en su mente, se rezagan a un rincón oculto de la mente, se pegan a las paredes de su cerebro y se aferran con sus uñas oníricas para no ser pronunciadas, porque, quizá, tienen miedo de salir y ser rechazadas.

Porque ya no son las palabras alegres y esperanzadas de un principio, cuando a cada vistazo suyo, se abría paso en su interior su alter ego que se daba aires de poeta y creaba una y otra vez situaciones cursis y románticas en las cuales jurarle amor eterno.

Abre la boca una vez más y no puede decirle que ella es la esperanza de cada mañana, la razón por la que el mundo se ilumina con sólo su sonrisa. No es capaz de decirle que es tan hermosa que las ninfas le tendrían envidia y tampoco puede decirle que la ama tan intensamente como el girasol ama al Astro Rey. No puede decirle que, al mirarla, imagina por un instante la pasión que sintió Paris por Helena y que, de ser mínimamente posible que la princesa fuese tan hermosa como ella, entendía por qué se había desatado una guerra.

Tampoco le confiesa que la única razón por la que deseaba salvar el mundo era porque ella estaba en él.

No puede decirlo.

Pelea contra el miedo, pelea contra la incertidumbre y descubre que es la batalla más dura que ha librado jamás.

Y pierde.

—Te amo, Shiryu. Siempre te he amado—confiesa ella, presintiendo que si no dice nada, el Dragón no lo hará nunca.

—El amor conquista todas las cosas; démosle paso al amor. —Ella no responde y él siente que su corazón se olvidó de latir. Pero Shunrei sonríe y el corazón de Shiryu continúa bobeando sangre, aliviado, alegre, tan feliz que ahora siente que se le saldrá del pecho por lo rápida de su carrera.

Al final, no puede decir todo lo que tenía que decir y se tiene que conformar con pronunciar palabras ajenas y rogarle a Virgilio, donde sea que se encuentre, que no se enfade por tomar prestadas sus palabras.

.

.


	5. ¿Bailamos?

**¿Bailamos?**

.

.**  
**

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Los días de lluvia en los Cinco Picos son hermosos. El aire huele a tierra mojada y las gotas de agua caídas del cielo gris crean una melodía de altos y bajos al golpear las ventanas. Era una música compuesta de una sola nota, monótona, pero que de pronto el sonido producido se hace diferente, continuo y rápido, después aminora, dejando largos intervalos entre un golpe y otro.

La melodía de la lluvia marcando su particular ritmo. Un ritmo disfrazado de tempestad que a ratos crea una armonía de truenos y relámpagos. Segundas voces que se escuchan dentro de la habitación, que dan mayor intensidad al ritmo al que ahora le deben cada buena risa.

Los días de lluvia en los Cinco Picos son perfectos para la clase de imágenes indecorosas que una buena atmósfera, un tazón de fresas y un baile improvisado crean. Esos días son perfectos para olvidar. Para recrear. Para tener y desear.

Viene, va. Un, dos, tres; adelante y atrás. Un giro y pegan sus pechos de nuevo, soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Hipnagógicas ilusiones que acompañan la música de la naturaleza. Dos, tres… sus pupilas crecen, se dilatan ante la imagen del otro mientras sus dedos se encogen en su mano, las uñas se clavan, los ojos se niegan a cerrarse frente a la temida posibilidad de que todo fuera un sueño y, al abrirlos, todo desapareciera.

Se aferran más…

Sonríe. Ella sabe que él se irá por la mañana, que ha perdido el tiempo. Pero no lo lamenta. Todo ha valido la pena si por un momento, si por dos estrofas, siente que su corazón palpita al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo y junto al suyo.

Paso a paso hablan de todo y a la vez de nada, la voz de él es canción y la lluvia la mejor música compuesta. Su sangre enloquecida recorre sus venas, tiñendo de rojos sus mejillas y transmitiendo su calor a él que, presa de una inexplicable necesidad, quiere atrapar su piel contra la suya, respirar su exhalación, hacer propio lo que se le ha escapado.

Una mano en la cintura, una mano en el cuello. Paso adelante, paso atrás.

Un, dos, tres.

Ella lo observa, tratando de decirle sin hablar que sólo haga la pregunta, que le pida ser suya y lo será por siempre. Que haga arder el amor hasta que se consuma en llamas y por fin la abandone.

Muerde su labio, nerviosa. Quiere hacerlo olvidar por sólo una noche.

El día se alarga y la noche se acorta; de ese modo ella sólo gana, no pierde más. Desea que la suba a lo alto de su chimenea, que pierda la razón y le recite lo que jamás dirá.

_Ven, bailemos el último vals._

Y sólo espera que con esa balada de amor inexistente, que se pierde entre la música de la lluvia, se produzca el tatuaje de sus besos sobre la piel.

_Júrame que jamás me olvidarás._


	6. Engaño mutuo

**Engaño mutuo**

.

.

Shunrei sonreía y miraba la oscuridad de su habitación, que de hecho no era tan oscura. Había luna llena esa noche y en su hogar, en lo alto de las montañas de China, la luna era más grande, más hermosa y más brillante. Allá arriba como un globo fluorescente, penetraba sin permiso a través de sus cortinas e iluminaba de blanco-azul su modesto cuarto.

No había mucho que admirar ahí dentro. Sólo tenía una cama con un deliciosamente cómodo colchón de paja, un pequeño escritorio, un armario, algunos cuadros y una lamparita en su mesita de noche. Pero Shunrei no necesitaba lujos cuando tenía al _padre_ más maravilloso del bendito universo, ni cuando Shiryu estaba ahí, a su lado, hundiendo besos en su sien uno tras otro como si vida dependiera de no dejar un sólo milímetro de piel sin ellos. Luego bajaba por su mejilla y recorría el camino hasta la punta de su nariz, causándole cosquillas. Después, tal como la suave brisa desprende los pétalos del cerezo, dejó caer uno y más besos sobre su boca.

—Dioses…no me cansaría de besarte nunca—susurró Shiryu, sonriendo y mirándola a través de sus ojos grises que en ese momento se le antojaban más bonitos, mucho más bonitos, que la misma luna.

—¿Por? —preguntó casi con inocencia, sonriendo. Milagrosamente no lloraba de la emoción contenida, estaba sonriendo.

—Porque eres dulce, como algodón de azúcar.

Shunrei sintió que el espiral de la alegría se apretujaba en su interior buscando salir de alguna manera. Él le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y le besó el labio inferior, y ella seguía sonriendo, seguía sin llorar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos habían viajado hasta su cintura, sólo para abrazarla, para estrecharla con gentileza. ¡Y seguía sin llorar! Fue entonces que, apoyada contra el pecho de Shiryu, escuchando su corazón latir con pasmosa tranquilidad, frunció muy ligeramente las cejas. Levantó la cara, encontrándose con los ojos grises y le tomó el rostro con las manos, paseando los dedos por sus mejillas como si deseara comprobar que era de carne y hueso.

—Shiryu…

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad estás aquí? —Shiryu enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, volviendo a besarla.

—¿Ves a alguien más?

—Bueno…es que no estabas aquí cuando me vine a acostar—dijo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras.

—Eso es verdad—asintió él, con un gesto pensativo como si al fin hubiera caído en la cuenta de todo el asunto. Pero después sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Bueno ¿qué te parece si hacemos de cuenta que he estado aquí todo el tiempo? Que yo estaba aquí desde antes de que vinieras a acostarte ¿sí?

—Pero es mentira.

—Sólo haremos de cuenta. Tú tienes mucha imaginación, Shunrei—dijo, de pronto con un gesto serio deformándole el entrecejo y los labios—. Todos los días te imaginas que yo no te extraño, imaginas que no te quiero, que no te necesito y que hasta me pareces fea. Si puedes imaginarte todas esas locuras, entonces también puedes imaginar que he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Que estaré aquí toda la noche. Y mañana. Y pasado mañana también.

—Esto…es un sueño ¿verdad?

—Si…—suspiró él, decepcionado. A Shunrei le dio la impresión de que él había esperado que ella no lo dijera, al menos no en voz alta.

—Está bien.

Y por fin entendió todo. Pero mágicamente no lloraba, era como si en ese mundo onírico las lágrimas no existieran y sólo existieran las caricias, los besos y las frases que ella intentaba grabarse de memoria para poder rememorarlas más tarde, cuando él se fuera y ya no estuviera ahí.

—Debería estar llorando. Siempre lloro—murmuró ella para sí misma. No se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta sino hasta que Shiryu se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa tierna.

—Este también es mi sueño, Shunrei. —Sonrió, pegando sus frentes y retrasando el momento de un beso nuevo por una última oración—: Y en mis sueños…tú nunca lloras.

—Oh…—murmuró sorprendida, pero sonriendo—. Entonces hagamos de cuenta que yo nunca lloro y que tú nunca te vas.

Shiryu asintió con énfasis, reiniciando los besos, las caricias y las palabras que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar. Pero de repente, las mejillas de Shiryu dejaron de ser suaves, su cuerpo dejó de ser cálido y sus cabellos dejaron de hacerle cosquillas en los hombros. Sus labios dejaron de ser dulces y pasaron a ser ásperos, rasposos. Shiryu de pronto se había convertido en un montón de plumas envueltas en tela de las que ella se aferraba, negándose a aceptar que había terminado.

Sus párpados se separaron y con una mezcla extraña entre frustración, coraje y tristeza, empujó la almohada, tirándola de su cama. Era ya la misma hora de siempre, en el mismo cuarto de siempre. La misma mesita de noche, la misma lamparita, el mismo armario, la misma cama y la misma ventana por la que el sol se metía sin ninguna autorización suya.

Se sentó y colocó los pies en el suelo, esperando sentirlo frío, pero no hubo ningún cambio.

Nada cambiaba.

Ahora iba a levantarse, prepararía el desayuno y lo tomaría con el maestro Dohko frente a la cascada. Él seguramente le hablaría de cosas muy interesantes que la distraerían un segundo precioso del recuerdo del Dragón, pero que invariablemente, por una u otra razón, terminaría con él como el protagonista de sus conversaciones.

Eso era ya de todos los días. La misma rutina que no lo incluía a él.

Extrañarlo ya era la rutina de todos sus días.

.

.


	7. Una vez más

**Una vez más**

.

.**  
**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese horrible dolor, esa asquerosa sensación de vacío, de miedo, de desesperación…de celos.

Te miré a lo lejos, con los ojos ausentes, deseando que voltearas a verme y pudieras ver reflejada en mi rostro esa agonía por la que me hacías pasar. Que vieras mis ojos suplicantes por tu regreso. Que vieras que te extraño, que te necesito y que me enferma verte con otro que no soy yo.

Pero jamás llegó el momento. Te vi marcharte como siempre, ignorando mi presencia, simplemente fingiendo que yo no estaba ahí, quizá fingiendo que no existo. Aunque probablemente sea cierto que no me has visto, estabas más concentrada en él…en él y no me viste a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Prometí volver por ti, prometí que, bendita Athena, sobreviviría y que regresaría… y tú no me creíste esta vez. ¿Por qué?

Quisiera tener el valor para acercarme y preguntarte que fue lo que pasó…pero tengo miedo, ya no sé cómo reaccionarás. Ya no te conozco.

Esa noche llegué a dormir con una horrible presión en el pecho.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, te vi en mis sueños. Tenías la misma cara, emitiendo esos chorros de belleza que siempre llevabas contigo. Caminábamos por un puente y no nos dirigimos la palabra. Pero al llegar al final, se me ocurrió hablarte.

—Y… ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu familia?

Sonaba típico, incluso estúpido, nunca antes me había sentido más idiota en tu presencia como en ese momento; pero sólo quería que supieras que seguía interesado en ti y que a lo largo del tiempo me había ido preocupando por tu bienestar. Que sabía que tenías una familia y que yo no formaba parte de ella.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Esa fue tu respuesta. Tu voz sonaba extraña, sentí de pronto que ya la había olvidado.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunté, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Sí, había contado cada maldito segundo.

Y entonces desperté y me di cuenta que estaba feliz por haberte recuperado. Pero qué pena que sólo fuera un sueño.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo ese dolor…

.

.


	8. ¿Por qué no?

**¿Por qué no?**

.

.

Estaba ciego.

Habían regresado a los Cinco Picos con la esperanza trémula de que el sabio y viejo Dohko le dijera, con un tono de reproche pero a la vez orgulloso, que tenía el remedio perfecto para ello y, sin embargo, su maestro le había dicho que no tenía manera de remediar su inminente ceguera.

El Dragón había aceptado sus palabras con un resignado asentimiento de cabeza, a la vez que Shunrei le decía que seguramente Seiya o alguno de sus amigos encontraría la manera de ayudarlo. Porque _debían_ ayudarlo. Pero Shiryu lo dudaba sinceramente.

Sus ojos estaban dañados para siempre y no habría manera de arreglarlos.

En su habitación y aunque no podía escucharla por lo quieta y silente que ella estaba, Shiryu sabía que su adorada Shunrei no se había separado de su lado ni un segundo. En más de una ocasión, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llamarla, de pedirle que lo abrazara y llorar con el rostro escondido en su pecho ante una realidad que lo superaba, que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Pero sabía que si hacía aquello, si él se derrumbaba, ya no habría nadie que la sostuviera a ella y se arrastrarían mutuamente en un vertiginoso espiral de depresión. Él debía ser fuerte, por ella, por sus amigos. Era un Santo de Athena, después de todo.

Pero ¿qué clase de Santo de Athena podía llegar a ser? Estaba lisiado, dependía totalmente de Shunrei y no podía dar ni tres pasos sin tirar o romper algún objeto. No podía ni siquiera tomar adecuadamente sus alimentos o siquiera acudir al sanitario sin estrellarse contra alguna mesa o la pared misma.

Se había inutilizado él mismo.

Shiryu no estaba seguro de que, mientras luchaba contra Argol de Perseo, estuviera realmente en sus cabales. No estaba seguro de que aquello que pasaba por su cabeza fueran pensamientos. Simplemente estaba desesperado por conseguir vencerlo, por salvar a Seiya y a Shun. Tuvo las ganas de darse por vencido y, sin embargo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue dejarse ciego cuando todos sus anteriores intentos se vieron frustrados por el Santo de plata.

El silencio, sumado a su oscuridad, lo hicieron sentir increíblemente solo. A lo lejos podía escuchar la cascada precipitarse sobre las rocas. Podía escuchar su furiosa caída y casi podría haber jurado que, en contraste, se oía la respiración tranquila y adormecida de su maestro. Un rayo de sol le calentó la piel de la mejilla y una brisa fresca se coló por la ventana, lamiéndole la piel.

—Hace un día maravilloso—murmuró Shunrei, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía—. Salgamos a dar un paseo.

Shiryu sintió la delicada mano sobre su brazo. Temerosa, rodeó el bíceps y le dio un jaloncito, pero entonces él ladeo el rostro en su dirección, a sabiendas de que no la vería de todas formas.

Shunrei era infinitamente amable, infinitamente amorosa y había sacrificado todo para quedarse ahí enclaustrada a cuidar de él. Ella ya no salía de la cabaña a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario y dedicaba todo su tiempo a satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades. No había reclamado nada, no había llorado ni una sola vez y no se había dejado arrastrar por el pesimismo. No como él. Cada día entraba a su habitación, le daba los buenos días acompañados de un beso en la mejilla. Shunrei podría parecer delicada cuando era más fuerte que el Santo de Dragón. Y a pesar de que Shiryu sabía que iba a ser egoísta, lo que dijo, lo dijo sin la mínima pizca de remordimiento.

—No quiero ir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Shunrei, sonando como alguien a quien acaban de abofetear.

Shiryu estiró una mano hacia donde creía que estaba ella. La mantuvo extendida esperando pacientemente a que ella la tomara y cuando sintió los dedos cerrarse en torno a los suyos, la jaló hacia sí, casi tirándola encima suyo. Subió una mano y acarició la mejilla. Sintió el tacto de esa piel y por primera vez supo que esta no era tan suave como se _veía_.

También supo que cabello era tan suave como una pluma y que olía a flores. Nunca antes había notado todos esos pequeños detalles.

Shunrei tembló entre sus brazos y un sonidito de confusión y nerviosismo se le escapó por la comisura de sus labios cuando él la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. La abrazó y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, quedándose ahí tanto tiempo como su corazón tardó en regresar a su ritmo natural.

—Te quiero—murmuró él en voz baja, sin atreverse a variar su posición.

Shunrei sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su corazón se aceleró y hasta dejó de pensar. Shiryu no recibió ninguna respuesta en palabras, sencillamente sintió el peso de la frente de ella sobre su cabeza, y el sonido de un llanto. También las lágrimas calientes que empezaron a mojar sus cabellos negros.

No dijo nada, ella había esperado todo ese tiempo para llorar. Él debía recompensarla dándole el simple consuelo de la presencia.

Había perdido la vista, ya era inútil para Athena en esas condiciones. Así que se permitió prometer que ya jamás se iría de los Cinco Picos, porque su Shunrei ya había esperado suficiente.

.

.

* * *

Todos sabemos que Shiryu no cumplió esa promesa. Disculpémoslo pensando que en ese momento él creía que ya no sería útil para la diosa.


	9. Estrella fugaz

**N/A: **Esta viñeta está basada en el final de Do Cvidanja.

* * *

.

.

**Estrella fugaz**

**.  
**

Particularmente, Shunrei no era de esas personas que cada que ven una estrella fugaz piden un deseo.

Cuando ella era pequeña, apenas una niña de cinco o seis años, le gustaba sentarse en la cascada, junto al anciano maestro Dohko y mirar el cielo. Adoraba la manera en cómo ese hombre elevaba su dedo, señalaba las estrellas, le dibujaba las constelaciones y le contaba las viejas leyendas. Era feliz en aquella época y no necesitaba pedirle nada a las estrellas.

La vida es difícil, pero ella tiene todo lo que siempre quiso. Es cierto que perdió a su familia, pero ella era muy chica cuando se quedó huérfana, tan chica que ya ni siquiera recuerda los nombres o los rostros de sus verdaderos padres, así que tampoco puede decir que los extrañe mucho. Además, la vida sigue y Shunrei cree que al final del camino siempre hay una recompensa.

Como ya se dijo, ella creía que había una recompensa y una vez pensó que su recompensa había llegado cuando el viejo Santo de Libra la encontró y se la llevó consigo al sitio de ensueño que eran los Cinco Picos. Más tarde descubrió que esa no era la recompensa.

No lo tomen a mal. Shunrei de verdad cree que su nuevo y adorado padre es parte de esa gran recompensa que viene, pero definitivamente no la abarca toda ella. ¿Cómo llegó Shunrei a esa conclusión?

Gracias a las enseñanzas de Dohko, Shunrei cree en la magia y las criaturas mitológicas. Cree en hadas y ninfas y el día que conoció a Shiryu y escuchó un ligero murmullo de campanillas, pensó que las hadas o Afrodita o Eros, en todo caso, se estaban paseando por ahí, porque ella sintió claramente una corriente eléctrica recorrerla desde las uñas de los pies hasta la punta de su último cabello. Pura magia.

La siguiente vez que Shunrei vio a Shiryu, sintió que pasaban cosas muy extrañas en su estómago. Se sentía gracioso, eran como cosquillas y solían venir acompañadas de un sonrojo que le teñía las mejillas y le calentaba las orejas. Durante mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que cumplió los trece, creyó que era el hambre y el calor, porque casi siempre era a la hora de la comida cuando ella y Shiryu se veían nuevamente.

Cuando él consiguió por fin la armadura de Dragón, luego de esos largos y duros seis años, Shunrei no pudo evitar saltar sobre Shiryu y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza. Shiryu pareció recibirla encantado, porque desde antes de que ella se lanzara a abrazarle, los brazos de él ya estaban abiertos.

Shunrei sufrió mucho durante las guerras a las que Shiryu se marchaba. Era la fecha en que juraba, internamente claro, que su alma y corazón se habían pulverizado de pura desdicha en esos días y fue sólo hasta entonces, cuando el Dragón se fuera esa última vez a enfrentar a Hades, que supo que lo amaba y lo necesitaba como era necesario el respirar.

En esos días tampoco le pedía deseos a las estrellas, porque le habían enseñado que en el mundo que gira alrededor del Santuario y sus Santos, las estrellas que surcan el cielo y cruzan las constelaciones, significan la muerte de alguno de los guerreros. Y lo que más deseaba Shunrei era que ninguna estrella se acercara al Dragón ni por equivocación.

Cuando la guerra terminó, casi se sintió mal por la felicidad que la embargó cuando el Dragón volvió unos meses más tarde y le dijo que todo se había terminado. Cuando le dijo que sus amigos se habían marchado a distintas partes del mundo y que tal vez no volvería a verlos. No era que a Shunrei no le agradaran Seiya y los demás, pero no volver a reunirse, podría significar que no habría más guerras y que Shiryu no volvería a irse. Ojalá y cada uno de ellos se quedaran donde estaban.

Y, ciertamente, sí habían vuelto a reunirse, pero no por alguna guerra. Como llamados por una fuerza sobrenatural, Seiya fue el primero en llegar a los Cinco Picos, casi al borde de un colapso causado por la felicidad cuando les dijo que había encontrado a Seika. El siguiente fue Shun, que no había soportado la soledad y había decidido visitar a su amigo en China, llegando a encontrarse con la fantástica noticia.

Pocos días después llegó Hyoga, pero a todos sorprendió que Ikki apareciera de la maldita nada, alegando que todos eran unos egoístas por no invítalo a la _reunión familiar._

Y mientras los cinco viejos amigos reían en la sala, la cascada sonaba a lo lejos y las estrellas cubrían el firmamento, Shunrei vio una estrella fugaz pasar y sonrió. No necesitaba pedir nada, porque su recompensa había llegado y todo lo que podría desea lo tenía ahí, consigo, a su lado.

Para siempre.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguien además de yo piensa que esta debió ser la viñeta final de esta colección? xD


	10. Medianoche

**N/A:** A; mi única justificación: mi primer año en la Universidad...

* * *

.

.

**Media Noche**

.

Sola había estado desde siempre en aquel lugar recóndito y oculto entre las montañas altas de China. Sola estuvo cuando sus madre murió de alguna enfermedad que ella nunca supo que era y sola anduvo vagando por el bosque cuando el hambre le pudo más a la necesidad de quedarse junto al cuerpo muerto de la mujer. Sola estuvo, incluso, cuando el anciano Caballero de Athena, del que tanto se rumoreaba en la aldea, la encontró y la llevó consigo.

Él, un hombre que le pareció que tenía como mil años de edad, le había hecho un colchón de paja tan ancho que Shunrei sintió que era la cama más grande del mundo —y también la más cómoda—, y por si no fuera poco, le había cosido ropa nueva, le preparó tanta comida que ella sintió que le reventaría el estómago y le contaba historias increíbles todas las noches. Pero el anciano no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo y tenía que dejarla sola para poder sentarse frente a la cascada y dedicarse a eso que él había nombrado como "_la misión"_.

No le importaba, porque ella se dedicaba, solita, a limpiar la casa, lavar los trastos y lavar la ropa sucia; cosas que su madre se había encargado bien de enseñarle a hacer y en eso se distraía todo el día. Sola estuvo cuando aprendió a remendar, sin que se notaran las puntadas, su propia ropa cuando esta se rasgaba mientras andaba cogiendo frutas en el bosque. También estuvo sola cuando por fin pudo preparar un arroz perfecto para el Maestro Dohko y solita, sin que él tuviera que decírselo, se ponía a practicar unas rústicas katas de Kung-Fu que el anciano le había enseñado.

Cuando Shiryu llegó al Rozan, Shunrei también estuvo sola porque él estaba todo el tiempo entrenando y, cuando por fin tenía un rato libre, decidía que estaba muy cansado para convivir con la niña y prefería dormir. A ella no le importaba.

Shunrei no supo nunca cuándo empezó a querer a Shiryu y tampoco supo cuándo fue que se enamoró, simplemente un día se sorprendió a si misma angustiada por las heridas del entrenamiento, se sorprendió regañándole porque no se alimentaba adecuadamente o porque no tomaba el agua suficiente y se sorprendió, también, oliendo su ropa antes de echarla al agua para lavarla. Y un día se descubrió tomando la mano del muchacho mientras caminaban por el bosque para recoger fruta.

Cuando Shiryu consiguió la Armadura de Dragón y se marchó a Japón, ella volvió a quedarse sola. Tampoco le importó mucho porque se distraía en sus cosas y a veces, cuando terminaba un poco antes sus tareas, caminaba hasta el pueblo cercano y se sentaba entre los niños frente a un teatro callejero. Algunos días, incluso, se sentaba junto a Dohko y, aprovechando que no había ningún Caballero de Dragón mirándola, se saltaba el protocolo y se recargaba en el hombro del anciano mientras compartían una fruta o él le contaba una historia.

Shunrei, sola, lloró desesperada cuando vio cómo Shiryu, ese muchacho fuerte y optimista, se derrumbaba ante la realidad de que se había quedado ciego definitivamente y que, pese a los esfuerzos de Seiya por conseguir aquella agua milagrosa, sus ojos no se había curado. A ella no le importaba que él estuviera ciego, pero él estaba destruido. Ella no podía soportarlo.

Sola en su habitación, un día escuchó cómo Dohko regañaba a su discípulo por aquella actitud tan poco digna de un Caballero de Athena y lo invitó a reflexionar respecto a si quería lisiarse a sí mismo o si quería salir adelante y demostrar que su falta de ojos, no lo convertían en un inútil. Shiryu se decidió por lo último, marchándose al Santuario para ayudar a sus amigos. Shunrei no alcanzó a despedirse y se quedó sola con esas palabras que habría querido confesarle antes de su partida.

Shiryu tardó mucho tiempo en volver a pararse por los Cinco Picos después de eso y cuando lo hizo, Shunrei había salido corriendo a recibirlo con la firme convicción de confesar todo aquello que tenía guardado y que ya era tan grande que en cualquier momento le haría estallar el pecho. Pero el hombre que se encontró no era el que se había ido.

Seguía ciego, sí y ella nunca supo si en algún momento entre su lucha en el Santuario y con Poseidón, había recuperado la vista: nunca se lo preguntó y él nunca se lo contó. También lo percibió más alto, tal vez hasta más musculoso, lo vio tan imponente que se sintió pequeña e indigna a su lado y prefirió no decir nada. Todo siguió como antes de que él se fuera, como cuando eran amigos y cuando hacían cosas juntos y a veces ella lo hacía todo sola.

Pero hoy era diferente.

Shunrei se levantó a medianoche y sólo para no perder la costumbre, se puso a preparar arroz frito para llevarle su comida de la madrugada al Maestro. Todo era silencioso y oscuro, pero ella no tenía la necesidad de encender ninguna luz porque conocía cada recoveco como a su propia mano.

Los vapores olorosos de la comida inundaron la casa y escaparon a la noche cuando ella salió de casa con su plato de arroz y una jarra de agua fresca. Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta el acantilado y ahí, sola, se sentó a mirar la cascada que azotaba ferozmente las piedras y brillaba bajo una plateada luz de luna. Colocó una manta en el suelo y acomodó toda la comida; pero no comió nada y se dedicó a mirar los platos con los ojos acuosos, a punto de derramar mil lágrimas.

Levantó la vista al cielo cuando las lágrimas, necias como ellas solas, comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas y se concentró en dibujar y desdibujar el perfil de la constelación del Dragón.

Shiryu y el Maestro Dohko se habían marchado a una guerra hacía ya muchos meses y ninguno había regresado; sin embargo, ella esperaba pacientemente en Rozan, manteniendo todo tal cual como ellos lo dejaron al irse solamente para que no llegaran a encontrar nada ajeno a sus recuerdos… pero se tardaban tanto.

Shunrei siempre había estado sola y lo había hecho todo sola durante años; pero hoy, a medianoche y en medio de los ruidos tranquilos de una naturaleza indiferente, ella sentía, por primera vez, el vacío.

La soledad.

.

.


	11. Confesiones ajenas

**N/A:** u.u ya ni para qué me disculpo...

* * *

.

.

**Confesiones ajenas**

Cuando, en el atardecer, Shun le pidió a Shiryu que lo acompañara a caminar, el Dragón no supo qué esperar. Era extraño que el Santo de Andrómeda pidiera a alguno de los muchachos que lo acompañara a hacer cualquier cosa, pues, pese a su personalidad amable y cariñosa, él era una persona más bien solitaria. A juicio de Shiryu era más bien que no le gustaba molestar a las personas y prefería hacerse cargo él mismo de las cosas.

De la misma manera, Shiryu también estaba consciente que si bien, cada uno le confiaría sin pensarlo su vida al otro, su amistad no era tan íntima. Shun parecía siempre más a fin a Hyoga e incluso a Seiya; pero las conversaciones que ellos dos habían sostenido en ocasiones, jamás habían llegado a ser muy personales ni prolongadas.

Por ello, era tan extraño para Shiryu estar al lado del menor, caminando aparentemente sin ningún rumbo fijo y sumidos en tal silencio que no hacía más que preocuparlo a cada paso.

¿Qué podría sucederle a Shun, tan importante, que no podía esperar al regreso de Hyoga?

Más silencio.

El Dragón, extrañado en la misma medida de su preocupación, miró a Shun fijamente dispuesto a preguntarle qué sucedía pues tenía el presentimiento de que eso era lo que el menor deseaba.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando en su cabeza la preguntas sonaron razonables y ordenadas; pero nunca llegó a formularlas pues, como llamado por una fuerza divina, fue Shun quien habló primero.

—Hace tiempo que no sé nada de June—dijo con la voz vuelta un susurro y una sonrisa temblorosa en su boca.

El cerebro de Shiryu pegó una carrera frenética, casi maratónica, en cuando el nombre llegó a sus canales auditivos. Recordaba a Seiya decirle algo sobre esa mujer, pero no recordaba realmente quién era ella. Se sentía avergonzado de no poder decir nada; sin embargo, comprensivo y casi divertido por el semblante de confusión de su amigo, Shun rió y con un suspiro le explicó de quien estaba hablando y de cómo ella intentó detenerlo cuando se iban al Santuario.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas desde entonces.

—No la he visto desde ese día—le dijo al cabo de su relato con la voz cortada, casi ronca—. Ella…ella no volvió al Santuario…

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido? —respondió Shiryu sintiéndose realmente tonto por no tener nada mejor que decir al respecto.

—No lo sé… —Shun se detuvo y miró al mayor como si buscara en él las respuestas a todas sus dudas—. A veces me gustaría irme de aquí y buscarla, ¿sabes? —suspiró—, pero no tengo el valor para enfrentarme a ella y tratar de explicarle. Tratar de decirle que si no fui por ella antes fue por lo que pasó conmigo…

—Hades…—empezó a decir Shiryu—, eso no fue culpa tuya, Shun. De ninguna manera fue culpa tuya.

Shun suspiró y no dijo nada más, caminando con la vista pegada al piso y las manos sumidas hasta el fondo de sus bolsillos.

—¿Porqué no has vuelto a Rozan, Shiryu? —le preguntó tras un prolongado silencio.

Sorprendido, el Dragón no supo qué contestar y sólo tartamudeo una excusa que ni él mismo llegó a entender. Cerró la boca, rendido y se hizo a sí mismo esa pregunta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—respondió el Dragón, casi deseando que su amigo le dijera que eso no era verdad y que era muy tonto si lo pensaba; pero Shun asintió con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta pensar que June todavía espera por mí en alguna parte. Me gusta imaginarme que un día volveré a casa y ella va a estar ahí; que va a reclamarme por el tiempo perdido y reñirme por ser tan terco y tonto…

Shiryu rió junto a Shun imaginando que volvía a Rozan y Shunrei estaría ahí para recibirlo como lo estuvo siempre. Pero la última vez que se había ido, la había dejado atrás con la convicción de que moriría. La había dejado atrás llorando y destrozada, ¿con qué cara volvería, entonces?

No podía.

—Tengo una fotografía suya—volvió a hablar Shun y luego hizo una pausa—. En realidad no es una fotografía, es un grabado que hizo una vez uno de nuestros compañeros en la Isla de Andrómeda…

Shun rebuscó en sus bolsillos y se la mostró. Realmente no era para nada una imagen espectacular. Era un grabado rudimentario, impreso con tinta que se había corrido en algunas partes y que buscaba enfatizar más los detalles de la armadura que la figura y personalidad de June. Pero era todo lo que Shun tenía de ella.

—Mirarle tanto no puede ser nada sano—dijo el menor, recibiendo la impresión de regreso—. Nos hace mal…

El Dragón casi se sintió abofeteado ante ese "nos". ¿Es que Shun sabía que él sí tenía una fotografía de Shunrei? Ante la idea, el pelinegro casi sonríe, casi. Porque Shun le conoce bien y solos en la mansión Kido, lo ha observado mucho; frente a él ya no podía negarlo y realmente no _quería _negarlo.

—Míranos, Shiryu.

Y Shiryu no hizo otra cosa que eso. Miró a Shun y después a él, ambos tan cabizbajos y confundidos, tan grises. Los miró con _esa_ mirada que Shun conoce demasiado bien porque el mayor se esfuerza demasiado por desaparecerla. La misma mirada que le inspira June.

—Ve a buscarla—le dijo Shiryu con un renovado optimismo.

—¿Dónde?

—En el fin del mundo si es necesario—le responde con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados—. Encuéntrala, ella está esperando. Ella seguro te reclamará al principio, pero estarán juntos…

Shun sonríe, divertido por el repentino buen humor de su amigo.

Shiryu, casi emocionado, inicia la marcha hacia la mansión y Shun lo sigue mientras su amigo arma un plan "infalible" para que el menor viaje y encuentre a la amazona de Camaleón; pero Shun sabe que han dejado de hablar de June.


End file.
